


you're okay

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Emotional Support, Late Night Conversations, M/M, soft boyfriends, waking up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Alex wakes up to Michael's side of the bed empty, but knows where to find him: out on the porch, watching the stars.





	you're okay

Alex turns over and scoots his way over onto Michael’s side of the bed to spoon him. He reaches out his hand to curl around his hips, but it falls down onto the empty mattress instead. He peels his eyes open with his brows pulled together. Michael’s side is empty, but still warm. He glances towards the bathroom, but the light’s off and the door is still open. He flops back down against his pillow, debating.

He could just fall back asleep. The clock on the nightstand reminds him he only has four hours until he has to head to base.

Michael sits up in a jolt when the door opens and looks over his shoulder at Alex, looking sheepish--like he’d done something wrong.

“Go back to sleep, dude. You’ve gotta be up early,” he says. Alex shakes his head and lowers himself onto the other side of the porch swing. Michael lifts up the blanket, curling it around them both before looking back up at the sky with a heavy sigh.

“Why would I wanna be in bed when you’re out here?” Michael looks out the corner of his eyes at him with a soft, sad smile. Alex nudges him with his knee and lifts up the blanket a bit, opening up his arms. “There’s no cuddling without you too.”

That gets Michael to laugh, just a little bit. He leans over into Alex’s embrace and gets comfortable with his head on his chest. Alex blows some of his curls away from his nose and dips a quick kiss to the crown of his head. They stay out there in the cool night in silence for a while, just watching the stars overhead. Michael sniffles, breaking it.

“Hey, hey,” Alex hushes him and squeezes him a little. “You’re okay.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Michael says. He turns his head to bury it into Alex’s t-shirt. When he speaks until, it’s a little muffled but Alex can still make out the words. “I’m okay, here finally with you while Isobel’s marriage is falling apart and I don’t know if Max is ever going to talk to be willingly again. They’re my brother and sister! I should be--”

“Should be what, huh? They have their own problems and no matter how much you want to, you can’t fix them for them. All you can do is be supportive, in Isobel’s case. With Max...it’s up to him at this point. You’ve done more than your fair share already.”

Michael puffs out hot air in another sigh that warms Alex’s chest for a brief moment. Alex lifts up a hand to brush some of his loose curls back into place. “None of this is your fault, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> find me on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
